


【诺俊】【星辰】反正都得你来养

by ICYCY



Series: 【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养 [4]
Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICYCY/pseuds/ICYCY
Summary: ————-黄仁俊咸鱼上那张票低价转给当初给他安利儿子的条妹了。儿媳妇第一次送礼就这么贵重，麻麻同意你们的婚事！
Relationships: Jisung/Chenle, Nojun, 星辰, 朴志晟/钟辰乐, 李帝努/黄仁俊, 诺俊
Series: 【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563817
Kudos: 4





	【诺俊】【星辰】反正都得你来养

07

黄仁俊不敢咽口水，咽口水会脖子痛。

黄仁俊还想学正骨，学会了不仅能当场把自己脖子拧回来，还可以研究一下李帝努到底哪块骨头和正常人长得不一样了。

宽肩窄腰长腿，这身材，  
绝了。

“好看？”李帝努居高临下看他，挑了下眉。

黄仁俊还是咽口水了，真的好痛。

看那人脸皱起来了李帝努也蹲下来，“你没事吧？”  
黄仁俊看着那人凑近的脸更有事了，  
你你你有npy你还出来乱撩！

一下子猛地站起来，黄仁俊捂头顶，李帝努捂下巴。  
“你，你自重！”黄仁俊眼泛泪花，在李帝努眼里有点好看。  
“嘶…是挺重的。”李帝努看着黄仁俊抨上的房门摸下巴。

换好衣服出来的李帝努发现衣服有点不合身，就肩膀那里。

黄仁俊对此不想发表看法，蜷在折叠椅上揉头顶。  
电话那头到底是哪个投胎小能手啊，  
黄仁俊想着刚才那人的手臂胸肌人鱼线，头好痛。

李帝努在台前是真的耀眼，镜头一对焦，棱角分明的脸直接给画面来了个黄金切割。这种骨相要化妆师扫阴影上脸都是侮辱，侧脸随便打个光就是修容教程。

黄仁俊看着背景板前发光的两人直叹气，画面太美好了，美好得不真实。

工作状态下的爱豆自带距离感，作为场内唯一的粉丝，黄仁俊看着李帝努第一次有了台上台下的割裂感。

接近jeno太容易，随便戳开一个视频就能收获萨摩耶治愈微笑。但接近李帝努太难，黄仁俊望着布景板前推搡打闹的两人又想起那个电话，不由得闭了闭眼。

男生之间普普通通的交情想建立起来不算难，可黄仁俊贪心，想站得再近一些，那人身边又这么热闹，索性连第一步都迈不出了。

甩甩头把乱七八糟的想法赶走，盯着鞋头数脚趾的黄仁俊眼前一暗。

“留个手机号呗，把衣服还给你。”李帝努拍完CF走过来就着手里的牛奶开始吸。

私联粉丝？？  
黄仁俊黑粉模式一开又来劲了。  
让我抓到了吧，看我钓鱼执法曝光你，揭露你，搞臭你！

“好啊～”  
“你笑得一直这么…假的吗？”李帝努觉得手臂有点凉。  
“没有啦～”  
果然是。

黄仁俊疯了，李帝努没给他设置分组，刷着动态里南韩神颜一览小黄流口水。

到底是谁呢？队友？搭档？cody姐姐？

每张照片黄仁俊平均要复习三遍，从那人手搭的位置到笑眼的弧度仔细研究。

三小时后拥有十年美术经历的黄仁俊得出结论，  
全部都是姐妹。

明明独占着他身边最近的位置还被他保护得这么好，黄仁俊头还疼。

掠过大厦底下粉丝的镜头，罗渽民跟着李帝努上了车，脸色有点沉。  
-喂，私联粉丝？可想好了啊。  
-他不是粉丝，马上就不是了。

08

有哪个黑粉和爱豆这么频繁接触的吗？  
本周第四次和李帝努开黑的黄仁俊灵魂发问。  
“还有，你衣服什么时候还我啊？”我好把你删了。  
李帝努不回话，李帝努只鲨人。

躺赢了四天的黄仁俊看着自己蹭蹭上升的段位感觉不亏，还可以再坚持一局。

耳机里李帝努声音也好听，再坚持两局。

“后天澳门演唱会给你留了票，要不要来？”  
“我有票啊”，黄仁俊手下没停，“哦不是，票给我，我来。”  
黄仁俊不愧是黄牛的同姓兄弟，咸鱼又挂上了。

最后两个金主的四张票黄仁俊一张也没用上。自己读的美院也傍上了大佬，接了个舞美项目。项目早就落地了，他一个大二学生被点名又是去做收尾的苦力活。

值机时登机牌一拉出来，直飞澳门，这下机票也可以退了。  
“你一个音乐系的来干嘛？”黄仁俊转头看跟车来的钟辰乐。  
“我去过维也纳金色大厅演出，来给你们把把关。”

黄仁俊被噎得没话说。

舞台团队比艺人早到两天，等李帝努他们到的时候黄仁俊觉得他搬砖搬到瘦脱了相。  
“辰乐啊，怎么都瘦成这样了？太辛苦了吧！”朴志晟冲上来一把抱住导演椅上嗑薯片的钟辰乐。  
黄仁俊：有事？  
李帝努也慢悠悠踱过来，“你怎么三天没上线了？”，黄仁俊低头搬砖不理他被人揉了揉头。

演唱会当晚黄仁俊被钟辰乐拉着找了个坑看舞台。黄仁俊看台上六个人换上海军服跳《Trigger the fever》，少年模样的演出服下面是已经抽条的身体。

李帝努好辣。

黄仁俊在铺天盖地的尖叫声里看李帝努整理皮带，脑子里就蹦出这五个字。

几首歌下来黄仁俊鼻血还没抹干净就听坑里稀稀拉拉响起抽泣声。

李帝努在的小分队是毕业制，今年就有四个成员成年离队。六个人围坐在两层升降机上唱《Dear DREAM》，李帝努包了第七人李马克的part，渐渐气息也有些不稳。旁边妹子把脸埋在灯牌后面哭得撕心裂肺，手抖得要握不住锤子，黄仁俊帮忙扶了一把。

嘁，还是那些个小屁孩，黄仁俊抹了把脸，也有点凉。

刚刚还逞强说“死了都要做好的”朴志晟这会儿背对舞台着掩面哭得蹲不稳，台下钟辰乐哭得好大声，边哭边喊“星星加油！星星别哭！呜呜呜”

黄仁俊一边耳朵隐隐作痛，为了后半辈子的听力着想还是提着工作证溜回后台。

李帝努表演完下了台没找着人，和来的前辈哥哥后台staff们拍了有一个多小时照才得闲。七拐八拐在走廊上找到和美院合影的黄仁俊，李帝努不敢直接走近，远远给他发消息把人喊到楼梯间。

“怎么了？”黄仁俊摸摸鼻子。  
“我小分队毕业了，mc过两周也会下车，接下来一段时间应该会有假期。”  
“哦。”黄仁俊眼神飘来飘去，就是不敢落在那人身上。  
“我韩语是说得不错，不过中文不太行，假期想来中国玩，你能陪我一下吗？”

黄仁俊回过神来了，“你npy知道你这么喜欢中国人吗？”

我是真的动心了，所以，  
千万不要给我机会误会。

“本来是不知道的”，李帝努搔搔后脑勺有点害羞，一对上黄仁俊发红的眼角突然又有了十足把握。  
“但是，我喜欢你。”

“现在他应该知道了。”  
李帝努握了握黄仁俊身侧攥紧的手，探身吻上颤抖的眼睫。

**Author's Note:**

> ————-  
> 黄仁俊咸鱼上那张票低价转给当初给他安利儿子的条妹了。  
> 儿媳妇第一次送礼就这么贵重，麻麻同意你们的婚事！


End file.
